


The animals play

by SadaVeniren



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cat Ears, Dom Harry Styles, M/M, Parenting while actively in the BDSM community, Sub Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25233328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadaVeniren/pseuds/SadaVeniren
Summary: Harry and Louis play a game of cat and mouse
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 11
Kudos: 93
Collections: Prompt 2.4: Bronze





	The animals play

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmmmm you can thank Emmu (londonfoginacup) for the basic premise behind this.
> 
> This is part of a Wordplay prompt challenge for the prompt "bronze". To read the amazing fics that were written by the others on this prompt, [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/bronze), and to see all fics written as part of the challenge (including years 1-3), [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wordplay_fic_challenge/works). You can also find the masterpost for this year’s challenge [here](https://wordplayfics.tumblr.com/post/622306139518926848/wordplay-2020-every-week-for-five-weeks-a-prompt).

The kids were in bed. That didn’t mean much mind you, since Penny was just under 12 months, and Emily at two wasn’t sleeping much better, but they were very good at this. The moment Penny’s eyes were shut Harry was off like a shot. He had anywhere from two hours to twelve hours of baby free time and he intended to use every moment he could.

He stumbled into their bedroom where Louis was already getting ready.

“Where’s the bronzer?” Harry demanded as he looked through his makeup bag.

“Bronzer? Babe why do you need your bronzer?”

“I’m the cat tonight. I was gonna be like… a calico cat or something.”

Louis stared at him. “You were gonna do actual face paint? That’ll take hours. We don’t have hours.”

“Not _face paint_. Just a bit of bronzer to like… make me look more cat like or something.” He pulled out the cat ear headband he’d bought just for the occasion. They were brown like his hair. “See?”

“Babe-”

Harry pouted. “We’re doing cat and mouse and so I just thought dressing up like a cat would be fun.”

Louis sighed and took the makeup bag from him and dumped the contents out on the bed so he could sift through it better. “Here. It just looked like your blush.”

Harry lit up and a moment later he’d bronzed his face, put on his cat ears, and a pair of black leggings and t-shirt and he was _ready_.

***

He and Louis had an active sex life before Emily was born. They met through the local kink community (a club - they met at a club, specifically a glory hole. No. They were not using the glory hole. Yes. It’s a long story) and hit it off right away. Since they were both switches it was easy to match each other’s needs and wants, because it was so fluid.

Deciding to have kids was a choice they made after years together and planning: who would carry, who would stay home with the kids, the normal stuff. The questions about their kinks and how children would affect their sex life didn’t even register.

It ended up not mattering when it was just them and Emily. There was only one sleep pattern to work around, one baby to take care of. They could get their rocks off as they saw fit.

And then they became four. And everything changed.

Now there were two kids to take care of. Two kids with two different needs, two different feeding schedules, two different sleeping schedules, two different types of crying. Needless to say, finding time for themselves was hard.

When Penny turned ten months and had almost some sort of sleep schedule (maybe? Possibly? Please?) they started a new game. They put kinks into one jar, and roles into another, and every Sunday they pulled from the jars. They had all week to make the scene work, which allowed for flexibility.

This week they’d pulled out “chase/hunting” from the kink jar, with Harry getting the role of dom. Hence: cat and mouse.

“To the victor goes the spoils,” Harry said, rubbing his hands together as Louis fixed the baby monitor onto the waistband of his boxers.

“I wonder what you’re going to do to me,” Louis said, but he was grinning.

“You’ll find out.”

Louis threw him a wink. “Sure I will kitty cat. You get to the count of thirty before you can go searching for me. Upstairs is off limits, just cause we don’t want to wake the kids.”

Harry nodded and adjusted his cat ears. Louis gave him another wink before he darted away. Harry took his thirty seconds to think about the layout downstairs: living room, kitchen, dining room. You could run in a circle around the downstairs which Harry had a feeling would be Louis’ goal. Harry was clumsy so he was planning on using stealth to sneak up on Louis.

Thirty seconds were up and he took off, slow and steady. He paused outside the girl’s room as he swore he heard one of them cry, but he shook it off as him hearing things. Creeping down the stairs was hard, and Harry swore when he saw Louis had shut off all the lights downstairs, making it more difficult for him to spot him.

He supposed the plus side was that he too was in all black.

He took three steps into the living room and kicked into Penny’s activity gym.

“THE ANIMALS PLAY. THE ANIMALS PLAY ALL DAY.”

“Mother _fucker_ ,” Harry swore, and he heard Louis cackle from the kitchen.

His head shot up and the activity gym continued to play as he tried to think of his next move. His eyes needed to adjust. He could fumble for the light or just barrel on towards where he heard Louis.

He took another two steps, hitting a stuffed whale that squeaked and stubbing his toe on a book. He could have swore he made at least Emily clean up her mess as best as she could.

He finally managed to get out of the living room and into the kitchen, where he promptly ran right into Louis.

“What the-?”

“Shush. I’m trying to see if I’m hearing things.” 

Harry’s eyes had adjusted enough to the dark that he could see Louis had the baby monitor up to his ear. He sighed, remembering upstairs. “I think we’re both just hearing things.”

Louis lowered the baby monitor. “Yeah I think you’re right. Give me another ten seconds to get away?”

Harry thought about it and then grabbed Louis by his biceps, dragging him to the kitchen counter and bending him over it. “Kitty caught his mouse.”

Louis laughed, and wiggled his bum. “Yeah? I thought this was supposed to be about the chase.”

Harry smacked his arse, and grinned as it made a delightful sound. “Chase is over. Treat time.”

He pulled Louis’ boxers down and made quick work of stretching him open. In the moment it felt too fast, too earnest. He should have taken his time. Fucked his husband slower. Enjoyed himself more.

In retrospect it was the right call. Because as he was leaning over Louis’ back, kissing his neck, he heard these words.

“Daddy, juice?”

Harry heard both their heads snap to the side. It was still dark and he prayed Emily couldn’t really see them as they tried to put themselves back together as quickly as possible.

“Of course,” Louis said. He was only slightly waddling as he made his way over to her and picked her up. “What kind do you want?”

“Pur’le.”

“Purple,” Louis repeated because he was a good parent and didn’t freeze up in situations like this. “Sure we can get some grape juice.”

Harry looked at the baby monitor that was abandoned on the floor during their activities as Louis turned on the kitchen lights to find the juice. He watched as Emily picked up her juice box and drank it.

It wasn’t until they were tucking her back into bed, and she pet his head, whispering “goo kitty” that he even remembered he still had the headband on.

Oh well. Not like two year olds would remember anything. Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave a comment, kudos, or [reblog the tumblr post](https://sadaveniren.tumblr.com/post/623542532332257280/the-animals-play-by-sadaveniren-12k-harry-and) if you enjoyed this!


End file.
